Article support devices having hooks, clips, hangers, and various other types of article support members are widely used for mounting utensils, decorations, tools and various other articles onto a mounting surface (e.g., of a wall). In recent years, such article support devices have been used with stretch-releasable adhesive tape in order to facilitate attachment and detachment of the device to and from the mounting surface.
An article support device using a stretch-releasable adhesive tape often comprises a base comprising a planar surface configured to be attached to the stretch-releasable adhesive tape, in combination with a support body that comprises an article support member and that is removably attachable to the base, so that, when it is desired to remove the device from a mounting surface, the body can be detached from the base so as to access and activate the stretch-releasable adhesive.